fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Koma Inu/Job Board
Hello my guildmates! Koma Inu guild master Samarra Inari here! So here's how the job board works: I will post a variety of different level jobs that you guys can accept. The way you accept a job is to just leave a comment on this page stating that you are going to take on one of the jobs (be sure to include the title of the job). Now I'm sure you're wondering, "Well I've accepted the job I want, now what?". Well here's what you can do! Treat these job posts sort of like story prompts. Once you've accepted a job, create a new page in the wikia and write to your hearts content! If you want to form a team, you can both edit the same story page together! When you have finished writing the story, come back to this page and leave a comment saying you have completed the job and what the title of your story page is. Then I will take down that job posting, post a link to your story on Koma Inu's guild page, and post a new job up on the board! I hope you guys enjoy! E Class Jobs These are the easiest of all jobs and require little to no skill at all. They typically offer a small amount of money, and are great for mages who are just starting out. Taste Tester Needed * Requirements: Multiple Mages * Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: Tasting * Description: I am hoping to open up a new ice cream shop but I need to know what flavors to include in my shop. I need a few mages to come and test out all my flavors and help me decide which one to use. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels + free ice cream for the day! * Requester: Ron Tonini * Progress: ''' '''My Pet Ran Away * Requirements: None * Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: Rescue * Description: So my beloved pet has ran away from my house! I can't live without Mr. Schnookums! Please help me find him! He can't survive on his own in the wild, and he managed to get past the fence on my far. Oh, and by the way, he is a 16ft long Boa Constrictor if that helps. * Reward: 20,000 Jewels * Requester: Gabe Patricate * Progress: D Class Jobs Slightly more difficult than E Class jobs, these jobs are one of the most common requests we receive. They require a basic understanding of magic and are rewarded with decent pay. It may not be a lot of money, but it is enough to get by. A Tiny Problem * Requirements: Two-Person Team, Patience, and Lots of Love. * Location: Onibus Town * Type of Mission: Caretaker * Description: I want to go on a mission but Tiny gets lonely while I'm away. I need at least two people to watch him while I'm away. I don't want to select a job until I know he'll be cared for so I need help soon. I will provide you with a list of special care tips and needs he has. One more thing... he needs a bath. * Reward: 100,000 Jewels + the affection and trust of Tiny. * Requester: Nova * Progress: '''Taken by Scorpius and Umi Aisu '''My Husband Hasn't Returned Yet * Requirements: Climbing Gear * Location: Outside Sky Tower * Type of Mission: Rescue * Description: My husband was going through a mid life crisis and wanted to go on an adventure. So he thought cave diving would be a great way to be 'youthful'. But it has been a few days, and he hasn't come back yet. Can you go make sure he is ok? * Reward: 60,000 Jewels * Requester: Alison Kipp * Progress: '''Taken and completed by Kora C Class Jobs C Class jobs are the third highest job level that non S-Class mages can undertake. These jobs require a somewhat adeptness in magic and are not overly dangerous. Mages of moderate strength are capable of undertaking these type of jobs. '''Flying Fish Disturbing Residents * Requirement's: None. * Location: Shirotsume Town * Type of Mission: Pest Control * Description: The Hane-Sakana, also called Winged Fish, are creatures used located at the Web Valley, but lately many and many of them have being appearing in the forest near Shirotsume Town.The problem is that the winged fishes from Shirotsume Town have sharp teeth, and they are carnivorous creatures! Many people have been hurt due to their attacks! Find out why these creatures appeared in the Shirotume’s Forest and get rid of these dangerous fishes. * Reward: 250,000 Jewels * Requester: Lurdes Arriola. (veterinarian) * Progress: Currently taken by Tojima Shisen Still Awaiting Their Return * Requirements: None. * Location: Clover Town * Type of Mission: Retrieval * Description: Our husbands thought it would be a good idea to tag along with those pretty boys from Blue Pegasus on one of their jobs. They only possess mediocre magic, so I don't see why they wanted to tag along in the first place...but the thing is, they have been gone for almost 10 days now and we haven't heard anything from them. The guild told us it was a simple job, but now we are getting worried...Please go find our husbands and bring them back home! * Reward: 100,000 Jewels * Requester: Worried Wives * Progress: Taken by Tojima Shisen B Class Jobs B Class jobs are the second highest job level that any non S-Class mage can take. They are difficult and require a certain degree of skill. They have a requirement that they must be taken on by a two man team at minimum. Rescue Our Daughter * Requirement's: None * Location: Mystic Tower near Clover Town * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: The Mystic Tower stands untouched and unappropriated, at large. Any who venture there never seem too return. Although mysteriously, letters still get sent home too loved ones as if they've found some new meaning in life. The client's daughter has left for the Mystic Tower after being curious, and fell victim too this very situation. Her parents are incredibly worried about her, and have received disturbing letters in which it seems as if she's praising the sun. They want you too go there, and bring her home. Realizing the risks, they'll pay heftily for her safe return too Magnolia. * Reward: 500,000 Jewels * Requester: Laki and Misute Omeya * Progress: Taken by Niwatori and The Ichigomi Twins The North Giants * Requirement's: Team of expirienced mages * Location: Silent Glaciers * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: Huge humanoid entities have appeared near the Silent Glaciers. They are presumed to be giants that were frozen in the ice for centuries. Now they are confused and frightened by their new surroundings and are destroying village after village. Now a critical ore mine is being threatened and your job is to stop the giants before they destroy the mining town. The townspeople have gathered as much money as they could to make their request more attractive. * Reward: 450, 000 Jewels * Requestor: The villagers * Progress: Taken by Kage Tokomodo Kraken the Case * Requirement's: '''Experienced Water Mage * '''Location: Crocus * Type of Mission: * Description: We recently obtained an animal that we thought was a giant squid. Turns out that it's actually a Kraken! It somehow escaped into our interactive aquarium tank and shows up unexpectedly to try and drag visitors in. It's very dangerous and we're losing profit. We don't care what you do with it but it can't stay here. Please help! * Reward: 400,000 jewels + you can visit the aquarium whenever you'd like for free * Requester: Himmel Von Stretch, owner of the Waterful Wonders Aquarium * Progress: taken by Scorpius Rebuilding * Requirement(s): A team of experienced Mages * Location: Sea Village * Type of Mission: Construction * Description: After the attack of a mysterious group of Dark Mages, the village have been losing its high number of population! We need a team of experienced Mages to help rebuild the community. This task is very important and it could change the way the village is now. * Reward: 500,000 jewels + A free trip to one of the most famous vacation spots. * Requester: Hiro Zenil, the 3rd chief of Sea Village * Progress: Taken by A Class Jobs A Class jobs are the hardest job level for mage's below S-Class. They are the highest level job any normal ranked mage can take due to the fact that they are particularly dangerous or involve a great deal of skill. They have a requirement that they can only be taken by full teams or by a guild ace. Chimera on the loose * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Oak Town * Type of Mission: Extermination * Description: A chimera has been spotted in the outside farms of Oak Town, it has been destroying farms and killing livestock. Please stop it before it comes any closer to the town! * Reward: 1,200,000 Jewels * Requester: Alph Harcourt (City Councilmen) * Progress: '''Taken by Arthur Moshiyoto '''The Dancing Lady * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Haunted Castle near Clover Town * Type of Mission: Guard Duty * Description: A treasure hunter had come upon a treasure map that leads to the location of the The Dancing Lady. This is a silver statuette of a woman dancing with its hands raised high up. Rumors has it that upon the light of the lunar eclipse the statue turns into a spirit that grants the owner a single wish. Lunar eclipse's happen once in a hundred years and it just happens that one is about to happen in a few days so the client is offering a lot of jewels. The location is in haunted castle and the Boss is a Huge Minotaur monster. And here is the catch, the client insists that he comes along on the journey and it is your duty to protect him at all cost. * Reward: 900,000 Jewels * Requester: Atsuki Same, the tresure hunter * Progress: '''Taken by Kaden and Nova '''Find the Labrys! * Requirements: Skilled mage * Location: The Mysterious Labyrinth * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: Reiki Zakaro, a museum owner in Magnolia, has discovered a location of the infamous Labrys, wielded by a minotaur who slayed over thousands of people with it. However, the labrys is hidden inside of a giant abbandoned labyrinth. Your mission is to find the labrys and bring it to Mr. Zakaro as soon as possible, you will be highly rewarded! But beware, the legend says no one has ever left the labyrinth both, sane and alive. * Reward: 1,110,000 Jewels and a 12 Months VIP Museum Pass * Requester: Reiki Zakaro, the museum owner * Progress:Twin Wolves. The Orphanage * Requirements: Skilled mage * Location: Nearby Clover Town * Type of Mission: Eliminate * Description: An orphanage just a little while outside Clover Town holds an terrible secret. It is being run by an ancient witch, who uses the children in experiments to find a suitable host body. The children who fail the experiment are left with a corrupted mind. The mayor of Clover Town suspects that this orphanage is not as it seems to be and has asked for any mage or mages to help him investigate the place, but none of them came back. Little does anyone know of what truly goes on in that orphanage... * Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels * Requester: Saki Oliare * Progress: Taken by Kaze Party Gone Wrong * Requirements: Skilled mage * Location: The Open Seas * Type of Mission: Find and Return * Description: An amusement park ship has gone down near a series of whirlpools! About fifty kids are being thrashed around in the water in circles, helpless! A birthday party gone wrong; the boat was filled with just about every magical form of entertainment for kids one could imagine. The parents that rented the boat are nowhere too be found, presumably lost at sea or thrown in some random direction to wash up on the shore. Mother, one of the few adults on board, has reached the shore and informed the guilds of the situation. Missions were hastily posted up within the same hour in just about every town; half of the kids are probably passed out, spiraling helplessly. To make matters worse...a mighty Kraken has spotted the kids, and is headed directly for them! You can make out the amusement ship, tipped up out of the water like the titanic on it's way down...slowly. The ferris wheel is sideways, sticking out into the ocean, as the mighty lights upon it blink on and off as the ship looses power. Return the children safely ashore. * Reward: 1,250,000 Jewels * Requester: Worried Parents * Progress: Taken by Scorpius Guards Needed * Requirements: Skilled mages * Location: Magnolia to Crocus * Type of Mission: Guard * Description: A rich bank owner is going to meet with the king to discuss a new project he is hoping to finance. Because he is a high profile person, he has asked for a few guards to help him on his journey between towns. Just in case someone tries to kill him and steal his fortune. * Reward: 1,000,000 Jewels per guard * Requester: Monsieur Dubou * Progress: taken by Niklas and Stewart S Class Jobs These jobs are extremely dangerous, where even the smallest mistake may lead to a mage's death. In order to undertake an S-Class Job, the mage must be an S-Class mage. An exception to this rule can be made if a group of non S-Class mages is accompanied by an official S-Class mage or get previous approval from the guild master. Mass Sacrifice * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: Tenrou Island * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: A group of dark mages have been orchestrating a large sacrifice in hopes of drawing Zeref back to Tenrou Island. They have killed hundreds of people so far, and these activities can't continue! * Reward: 2,200,000 Jewels * Requester: Alphon Siesto * Progress: '''Taken by Fractal Regiment and Stealth Guard '''Drake Pegasi Pack hunt: A mission to test a mages ability to be S-Class * Requirement's: Experienced mages * Location: A mysterious Forest * Type of Mission: Neutralize threat * Description: "hey it's Numair the guild master from Harpy Wing and i'd like one of your mages or two's help with an S-Class trial i am doing for one of my mages, Vash Speedy, '''the mission will be to hunt down and stop two rampaging Drake Pegasi in a forest, but be warned it is rumored that this forest holds more than just two rampaging Drake Pegasi. Also before i forget this Forest has a lot of other monsters in it. So only come if you can handle yourself." * '''Reward: 3,500,000 Jewels * Requester: Asa Mizure, Numair Saladin * 'Progress: ' Category:Koma Inu Category:Koma Inu Guild